


Waves

by heonniebread



Series: Boyfriends [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heonniebread/pseuds/heonniebread
Summary: Changkyun and Kihyun trust each other.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Boyfriends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937542
Comments: 17
Kudos: 182





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn't look at the tags make sure to look at the tags

All the days of wearing short shorts and lace underwear to get Kihyun's attention has prepared Changkyun for this very moment: a harness.

Except for his brain still spins in his head. A few months ago he and Kihyun went to P-Town, just a short weekend vacation for the two of them, and some dudes were walking around in harnesses and Kihyun definitely ogled a little more than Changkyun liked. Changkyun said, ‘Oh, that’s kinda hot…’ and Kihyun smiled really tight and tried to play it off but Changkyun recognizes that horny glaze in Kihyun’s eyes any day, and can't be fooled. There was a shop, too, they didn’t spend much time in there but Changkyun tested the waters by placing a thick collar to his neck and Kihyun looked ready to jump him in the middle of the damn store.

So, the brainstorming began.

Changkyun doesn’t know when, but he must’ve said something that would make Kihyun think he wouldn’t be into some BDSM shit, because, yeah, the thought makes Changkyun nervous, but he didn’t miss that spark in Kihyun’s eyes while he denied being into it when Changkyun held the collar to his neck. Though he knows Kihyun thinks he’s hot, and gorgeous, and somehow cute on top of it all, since he throws those around often enough and really, truly, makes Changkyun feel like it, the thought of buying a harness and wearing it makes him squirm. It’s more of an excited squirm. It’s something he wants to try— something he’s willing to try with Kihyun. Because even though Kihyun is a lot more open about his kinks and so much less shy, he takes things slow, or stops if they’re in the middle of something new and one of them changes their mind.

As time goes on, Changkyun gets more and more excited to try and experiment with new things. They tried food play once; Changkyun thinks it’s too sticky and Kihyun would rather not deal with the clean up afterwards. So they did it once, and never again. And Changkyun’s really fucking happy that he and Kihyun are comfortable enough with each other to do these things and discuss them. He's happy that he and Kihyun discussed what they'd be comfortable with if they tried bondage, and Kihyun hasn't brought it back up yet. So if Kihyun wants to bind Changkyun in leather, and Changkyun wants to be bound in leather, and theres already some expectations laid out, then, happy one-year anniversary.

Changkyun found a strappy harness for his hips and ass, nothing to cover his dick, the back wide open. They can fuck with it on. The straps hook around his waist and under his ass, around his thighs, and there are rings on his hips, on his thighs, and one center in the back. Changkyun attaches the leather cuffs to his wrist and adjusts them so they’re not too tight. He’s going to sweat so bad in these.

One of Kihyun’s old, worn zip up hoodies completes the outfit. Changkyun looks at himself in the mirror. The soft fabric of the hoodie matches so nicely with the leather of the harness.

Changkyun sits on the floor, pushes his hair back, musses it up a little, ends up covering his face with his phone, anyway. He did light make-up; smudged eyeliner, arched brows, some red on his lips. Sitting cross legged is weird as fuck. He leans back, the neckline of the hoodie falling off his shoulder, open all down the front and bunching up in his lap. It’s hard to see the harness, but it’s obvious he has nothing else. He takes a photo.

For the next one, he kneels. Knees spread shoulder width apart, the sweater hangs open, shows everything. He puts his hand in the air to show the leather bracelets, the cuff hanging off, the clip at the end. Nope, this angle is awkward. He rests his arm against his head. Awkward. Then he arches a little, tries not to be so stiff, and, oh, he has something. Maybe. He brings his hand back up and takes another picture.

These two photos go from zero to one hundred too fast, Changkyun needs something else. He wants something a little coy, still sexy. He turns the ceiling light off and plays with shadows with his lamp. This is taking so much time, what the fuck. Kihyun’s not even here yet and he’s already getting sweaty.

Changkyun lies on his side on the floor, holds the hem across his body, and decides he likes this dim lighting better. The hoodie hangs off his shoulder. Another photo.

He lies on the floor for one, one on his side, and other one with his ass in the air — he's maybe too shy for this. Because the photo is sexy as fuck but that's _him_.

He stares at the photo, the curve of his back, the cute and shy little kick he did with his legs, the way his ass pops in the harness. He's keeping it. It looks too good.

He stands with his back to the mirror, taking the photo over his shoulder. He lets the hoodie fall over his ass, holds his wrist out so the bracelet and chain are visible. He’s getting more confident, these pictures are actually coming out good.

For the last one he stands and lets Kihyun’s hoodie hang open. Now the harness is obvious and his dick front and center, he almost deletes it in embarrassment. He tips his head to the side, hooks a finger on the collar, darkens his gaze, and, click.

Alright, he has some really good shit to work with.

He sits on the floor and sends the one where he's cross legged.

Okay.

Okay.

Phew.

Changkyun taps on the hardwood floor. He and Minhyuk went for manicures again and they're a super delicate pink, almost unnoticeable, except there's a little white heart on his thumbs. It's subtle enough that super fragile straight men notice but are too busy convincing themselves they didn’t see it to say anything, but sweet female customers do notice. He's, like, the gay best friend of their dreams.

Changkyun stares at the photos, runs a hand through his black hair. He hasn't been natural in probably three years. Went from blond to a reddish (the color he had when he and Kihyun met) to purple to caramel and now he's black again. He’ll let it grow out for a little, and then bleach the fuck out of it.

Changkyun taps at his phone. Two minutes, and Kihyun hasn't seen the text.

Should he send another one?

Fuck, this sent to Kihyun, right?

He double checks the message thread in a panic. Yeah. That's Kihyun. He stares at his phone until the screen goes black. Then unlocks his phone and sends the one with him standing, harness covered.

It says delivered. Changkyun gnaws on his thumb but remembers the manicure and gasps, pulls his hand away to inspect it, make sure it's okay and it is. He unlocks his phone and it says seen under his message.

Oh boy.

Oh fuck.

There's no speech bubble, Kihyun isn't typing. Is he at least looking at them?

Their one-year anniversary is soon. Like, tomorrow soon. It’s four in the afternoon, Ali and Bruce went away for a mini weekend getaway to Maine, or some place uselessly remote so they can “unplug.” All Changkyun knows is; the house is his on his anniversary weekend and the universe couldn’t of aligned any better for him.

So the weekend plans are as follows: Send Kihyun sexy pics (done) that make it Very Obvious Changkyun wants his ass eaten out, (hopefully done?) and then they’ll fuck, and then have a romantic dinner, and then movies at home. They'll go out for dessert and hold hands. It'll be perfect.

Oh fuck wait Changkyun realizes he forgot to caption the photos. What if Kihyun opened them at work. He grabs for his phone and opens the texts and sees Kihyun’s typing.

Baby Daddy 🍭

Baby Daddy 🍭:  
I'm almost out of work  
I'll be there in a little bit

Kyunnie 🍑:  
I'm waiting for you

Changkyun sends the last picture, the one showing the harness. Then throws his phone onto the bed and shakes his legs off, shakes his arms, trying to get rid of the nerves. He took the days off to prep for their anniversary, so he could surprise Kihyun with dinner, which is downstairs in the slow cooker. It should finish in two hours, which gives them enough time to fool around. Changkyun really wants to get eaten out. Then dicked. This harness is all open for super easy access.

Baby Daddy 🍭:  
Baby

Kihyun starts typing. Stops.

Starts typing.

Nothing.

The bubbles go away.

He's typing.

Baby Daddy 🍭:  
Are you in leather?  
Is that a chain on your wrist?

Changkyun wants to _scream_. His response is the photo that shows off the chain.

Baby Daddy 🍭:  
Holy fuck

It feels silly to walk around the house like this, but Changkyun goes downstairs to check on the food, make sure the table is set, the wine is out. He jumps and almost knocks over the wine glass when he hears the knock at the front door. He peers around the kitchen and sees Kihyun coming in, head lowered as he kicks his shoes off and locks the door.

Kihyun looks so good in jeans and a sweater, nothing showy, nothing that required too much energy, just soft boyfriend vibes. He’d dyed his hair recently, a sweet dirty blond that just looks so fucking good on him, and it falls unstyled over his face. He looks so unassuming, like he isn't minutes away from absolutely destroying Changkyun’s sanity. Changkyun leans against the entryway, no, that’s awkward, and panics and puts his arm against the doorway but no that’s fucking weird too so he panics a little harder and decides to walk up to Kihyun instead, wrap his arms around his waist and hook his chin over his shoulder.

“Welcome home, Ki.”

“Hi, my love.” Kihyun twists to kiss the side of his face. Changkyun giggles and holds on a little tighter but Kihyun wins, and he goes, “Oh — ” when he gets to see what Changkyun is wearing.

Changkyun steps back, his cheeks warming up. Kihyun takes him in, no shame, gaze darkening.

“You're wearing my sweater...” He comes in to kiss Changkyun, hands immediately cupping the back of his thighs, sliding up over the strappy back, and then the bare skin of Changkyun’s ass. Changkyun knows Kihyun goes a little crazy when Changkyun wears his clothes. Changkyun does, too. He doesn't know what about it is so sexy. 

Changkyun moves out of his arms and gives a little spin, fired up by the heat pooling in Kihyun’s eyes, the way his lips are pressed together, he looks a little stressed.

Though he has no plans to sit on a chair with this outfit, Changkyun asks, “Are you hungry?" But then he realizes it could come off as a _eat_ me _if you're hungry_ innuendo which he hadn't meant for but his horny brain supplied for him anyway.

The smell of the stew is strong now that it's almost ready, and it really smells good, it’s making Changkyun hungry, though he didn’t eat much today because of his nerves, but the look in Kihyun’s eyes makes his stomach flop the other way.

He must not be paying any attention because Kihyun responds with, “Yeah,” and Changkyun blinks, confused.

“You want… dinner…?” _What?_

Kihyun’s not paying attention. His eyes are everywhere, and then he’s sweeping Changkyun up and kissing him all the way upstairs. There’s no one else in the house but Changkyun feels a lot better with the door closed. Kihyun barely gives him the chance, lifts him up and Changkyun yelps quietly, clinging to him, groaning when Kihyun presses him against the door and kisses him. Hard. Changkyun groans, hands moving to mess up Kihyun’s hair, squeezing his eyes shut as Kihyun palms at his ass. They’re already kissing wet and messy, open-mouthed, and Changkyun sucks lightly on Kihyun’s tongue.

Kihyun pulls away, panting already, and he spares a second to look at Changkyun. It throws him off for a second.

“I think we should have a safeword.”

A safeword?

Fuck. Changkyun suddenly doesn’t know any words.

It’s a solid idea, though. “U-uh…” Does it have to mean anything? Should he do something weird? Stick with colors? Should it be one-syllable? What the fuck. How’s his brain supposed to work right now? Is Kihyun really letting him pick this? Shouldn’t this be a joint effort?

“Brandy.”

Kihyun blinks and his expression shifts, all cute when it was killer two seconds ago. It gives Changkyun whiplash.

He knows that Kihyun knows exactly what he’s referencing: The first time they ever texted.

“You’re so fucking sappy.” Kihyun’s voice overflows with happiness though. “I love you.”

“Or cherry…?” Changkyun hooks his arms over Kihyun’s shoulders and smiles as Kihyun kisses him so much slower than moments ago.

“Brandy’s kinda cute.”

Wow, they have a safeword. Changkyun’s belly coils. He feels staticy as Kihyun kisses him again, and this time it’s not all at once. It’s a build-up; a more mild buildup, a slow-pour until they’re at the brim and Kihyun’s getting greedy, and Changkyun is sucking on Kihyun’s lower lip and moaning around his tongue. He tugs on the neckline of Kihyun’s shirt and pushes a little. He wants to take this to bed.

Kihyun doesn’t budge though, keeps kissing him, and Changkyun’s light-headed, and already hard, and he can feel Kihyun’s boner on his inner thigh and this isn’t enough he needs more, he wants Kihyun to pull on the leather straps and position him however he likes and Changkyun wants to get fucked until his legs don’t work and his head is static. He gives Kihyun a small nudge again, and kisses Kihyun like he’s starved, spit already collecting at the corners of their mouths. Changkyun tries to give him a hint by pulling at his shirt, pulling it over Kihyun’s head and dropping it to the floor. He runs his hands over Kihyun’s chest, down to his jeans. Kihyun kisses him, and then Kihyun removes a hand, and spanks him.

Changkyun jumps, his body sparks hot, heat flaring up his spine and he gasps, clings to Kihyun and he arches back as Kihyun slaps him in the same spot, then grabs his ass in a handful. Changkyun gasps, hand tightening around Kihyun’s shoulder, fisting the hair on the back of his head as Kihyun slaps him again, and this time Changkyun makes a choked noise and arches, his head hitting the door a little too hard but he’s too fucking turned on to give a single fuck. There’s nothing comprehensible going on up there anyway.

His legs slip from Kihyun’s waist, desperate for them to move past just kissing, fuck, he’s so turned on he’ll frot against Kihyun’s thigh and come all over his jeans if it means he can get off.

It stings where Kihyun slapped him, and he gasps as Kihyun gently kisses his neck.

“I’m gonna eat you out,” Kihyun purrs against his jawline, and Changkyun breathes in, _yes yes yes_ , “And then fuck you until you can’t take it anymore.”

Changkyun closes his eyes, he’s already leaking from the tip, and his hands slip around the back of Kihyun’s head, into his hair. That's all he wants: to be fucked until he's pushing away.

It’s their anniversary, it’s a special occasion, and Changkyun had been contemplating this all day but now he’s really horny and it’s taking over the rational part of his brain, “Fuck me raw.”

Kihyun slaps his ass and Changkyun jumps again, whimpers loudly and crushes their lips together. He doesn’t care how fucking messy it is or how awful clean up is when they fuck without a condom, it feels so much better when there’s nothing but desperation between them. He pulls on Kihyun’s jeans and whines into his mouth and Kihyun finally sets him down, and they break apart but Changkyun latches onto him, tugs him towards the bed and falls back when he backs up against it. He reaches for Kihyun, but Kihyun slides a hand up his thigh, takes in the sight of Changkyun on his back, legs spread. His hand moves to his pants, so he can finally take them off.

“Ass up.” Kihyun says, and Changkyun rolls onto his elbows and knees, spreads his legs, and closes his eyes. He does a pretty arch with his back and Kihyun traces his fingers along it, then along the leather straps. He leans in and kisses where it’s sore. Changkyun’s ass must be all red. He hopes it is.

Changkyun boils under the skin, Kihyun’s touching him, hands on his ass. Changkyun flushes knowing that Kihyun’s just looking at him, buries his face in the pillow and tries to think of something sexy to say, but it’s not working. He can’t really think of anything. He groans against the pillows as Kihyun kisses his hole, and stiffens and clings to the sheets as Kihyun licks against him. Changkyun really isn't that shy anymore. Kihyun will build him up until he's begging against the sheets, holding onto them in a white knuckle grip, until the pillow case is damp from his panting and his sweat. Kihyun eats him out the way he deserves it, honestly. Kihyun's wet and lewd and doesn't hold back. When Changkyun gets a chance to look over his shoulder and get the visual of Kihyun so fucking into it, he can't help rolling his hips and whimpering.

One of Kihyun's hands slips down the back of his thigh, letting him rut against his face. As Changkyun gets closer and harder, more focused on his orgasm than anything else, Kihyun sucks on him a little, and Changkyun presses his face into the pillow and pushes his hips back, wanting Kihyun’s tongue even deeper. Changkyun didn’t think he’d ever care for this until Kihyun let him sit on his face, and now Changkyun thinks about it. Often. And Kihyun’s always so fucking willing to get nasty with it, and Changkyun wouldn’t be surprised if he came form this alone. Wouldn’t even be embarrassed, because Kihyun sucks and licks at him like that’s the whole point.

When Changkyun feels Kihyun’s finger trail along his ass and tease him, as Kihyun’s mouth travels lower, mouths at his balls, Changkyun’s whole body tenses, and he barely manages to say anything before he comes.

Changkyun pants against the sheets. He’s ready to roll over, but Kihyun grabs him by the leather straps and holds him in place, and Kihyun jerks himself off, and Changkyun pushes against his hand, moans as Kihyun comes all over his ass. Changkyun swallows, glances over his shoulder. Kihyun palms at his ass, meets his gaze, leans in and kisses his tailbone. His mouth is all slick from his own spit and now that Changkyun’s not burning up and arousal has mostly seeped out, he’s starting to feel shy again.

Kihyun picks up on it, and he releases the straps, and Changkyun drops to his side, closing his eyes as Kihyun slips into his hold and kisses all over his chest.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Changkyun truthfully is, he’s actually great, and he definitely still wants to get fucked. He tips his head to the side as Kihyun kisses up his neckline.

Kihyun makes him feel so loved by kissing him gently, kissing him absolutely everywhere; over across his chest, down his arms, in his palms. Changkyun smiles at him, still hazy post orgasm, the leather pulling against his skin as he squirms as Kihyun kisses his sides where he’s ticklish.

“Do you want to take this off?” Kihyun slips a finger through one of the rings, and the clip dangles by his face when Changkyun reaches to cup his face.

“No.” Changkyun grazes his knuckles against Kihyun’s cheekbones. He rolls over as Kihyun’s hands guide him to, and he closes his eyes as Kihyun softly trails kisses over his back, across his shoulders, down his spine, over the curve of his ass.

“Want you to fuck me with this on, I wanna try being tied.”

Kihyun can even the grab the straps when they fuck. Changkyun’s head buzzes with possibilities.

Kihyun kisses up his back, the back of his neck and the top of his head. Changkyun cuddles the pillow and smiles. Kihyun’s hand slips across his lower back to curl around his hip, possessive. Changkyun pushes his hip into Kihyun’s hand.

“Don’t forget the safeword.”

“Yeah,”

“Say it, please.”

“Brandy.”

Kihyun kisses down his back, where Changkyun’s tattoo is. Each flower gets a kiss. Changkyun thinks that’s really fucking cute.

“Stay on your stomach, baby.” Kihyun grabs the lube on the nightstand, Changkyun left it out, no shame, he doesn’t have to be embarrassed when Kihyun’s just as eager as he is. Kihyun drips it on his fingers, on Changkyun’s ass, and mumbles a soft apology because it’s cold. Changkyun enjoys how cool it feels against his warm skin, though. Especially where it’s sore.

Changkyun blushes as Kihyun tugs on the straps, Kihyun wordlessly asking him to get back on his knees. Changkyun shifts, spreads his knees and arches his back, buries his face in the pillow. He feels so dirty, Kihyun’s cum drying on his skin, skin red and a little irritated where Kihyun slapped him. Changkyun really likes it. He likes how dirty and messy they can get during sex, he doesn’t always want it vanilla. And he’d been anticipating this for weeks now, he bought this harness a month ago, stored it in his drawer for over a week, so he wants Kihyun to appreciate it. Because Changkyun’s appreciating how much Kihyun’s appreciating it. It makes him feel good, that Kihyun wants him so badly.

A finger pushes into him, and Changkyun moans and pushes his hips back.

Kihyun’s hand slips against his back, along his shoulders and his bicep, and heat prickles under his skin as Kihyun pulls his arm back, fingers wrapping around his wrist where the bracelets are. Changkyun feels the press of the clip against his lower back as Kihyun binds him tightly.

“Other arm, baby,”

Changkyun buries his face in the pillow and brings his arm back. He hears the slight sound of metal against metal, and winces as Kihyun pushes in another finger.

“How is it?” Kihyun’s voice has gone low and deep _oh boy._

Changkyun can’t move his arms. He tugs on the restraints, but has no movement. He already knows his shoulders will hurt after this, that his wrists will be red from the leather bands, but they’re not on too tight, he can twist his wrists. He thinks this is how it’s supposed to be. It’s not uncomfortable, he’s just not used to being so exposed and so vulnerable.

“I’m fine.” Changkyun says after testing the bindings. He’s a mess; getting hard again, all buzzed from Kihyun’s fingers up his ass and the excitement of doing something he’s never done before.

“It’s comfortable?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you ready for another finger?”

Changkyun rolls his hips back. “Yes,” and moans as Kihyun pushes in another.

It’s not long before he’s whining, dick fully hard and inhibitions out the damn window. Changkyun pulls against the restraints, “Fuck me.”

Changkyun glances over his shoulder to watch Kihyun coat himself in lube. He looks so good in the dim lighting, focused, hand wet on his dick, before he positions himself, uses one hand to spread Changkyun, the other hand to guide himself in. He rocks his hips slowly, back and forth, pushing in a little deeper each time. Changkyun appreciates the care, resists his own urge to shove his own hips back and take it all at once. He pulls a little on the bindings again, feels his body shake a little. He moans once their hips are pushing together, and Kihyun grinds against him.

“You have no idea…” One of Kihyun’s hands massage his ass, the other slipping down his back, then back up. Kihyun breathes a little heavily. “You have no idea what you do to me, baby.”

“Stop talking about it and show me.” Changkyun shifts a little, shy with the harness.

Kihyun pulls back, all the way to the tip, and slowly rocks back in. Changkyun tries to breathe evenly. It’s not enough. He wants more.

Kihyun sticks to the slower pace for a few more thrusts, feeling himself push in, Changkyun feels himself stretching around Kihyun’s dick. He moans.

“Do you like it slow?” Kihyun pulls all the way out and Changkyun groans, pushing back, pushing against Kihyun’s hips. It’s hard to move like this, he can’t use his hands for leverage. He tries to spread his legs a little wider, beg with his body, Kihyun’s moving too damn slow. Changkyun didn’t buy a fucking harness and get tied down for them to be vanilla.

The next push is slow, again. Changkyun whines and grinds back against Kihyun’s hips. Kihyun really just gives it like he doesn’t have a care in the fucking world. Changkyun wants to be fucked like Kihyun doesn’t have a care for him.

Kihyun finally, finally, picks up the pace, gradually. He grips Changkyun by the harness, the straps and the metal rings digging into his skin, his thighs, and it burns in some places, it’s a little tight already, but Changkyun just groans, rubs his face into the pillow and pulls his wrists against the leather. The faster Kihyun thrusts into him, the louder the moans, he doesn’t give a single fuck. It’s wet and loud, lube dripping down Changkyun’s thighs, Kihyun’s hands sliding against his lower back, over the curve of his ass. Kihyun gets so handsy with him and Changkyun loves it. He loves being manhandled, when Kihyun gets desperate, when his groans thin out, when he throws his head back when he gets lost in it. He looks so fucking beautiful with his head thrown back, neck tense and straining.

Changkyun wants to grab against the headboard, grab the sheets, but he can’t. He digs his blunt nails into his palms, pulls, feels sore already across his shoulders. He whimpers when Kihyun calls him a _good boy_ , feels a lot all at once, his lower abdomen pulling, his body burning up, and he pulls a little more against the harness. He’s making noise with every breath, and Kihyun slaps him, tells him he has _such a pretty ass, baby_ , and Changkyun’s body runs too hot all at once and he comes, body tensing, panting wetly against the pillow.

For a second he just needs to breathe, and he’s very aware Kihyun’s still hard and totally stilled against him, rubbing a hand comfortingly against his hip. Changkyun tries to slump against the sheets, his legs shaky, but Kihyun’s hands hold the straps again, keeping him on his knees.

And then Kihyun grinds against him, and Changkyun gasps, eyes fluttering, and his body protests, trying to pull away. He can’t go anywhere, not with Kihyun holding the harness, not with his hands tied. Changkyun gasps, overstimulated and it’s too much it’s too fucking much —

“Too… it’s too much.”

Kihyun slows immediately, a hand smoothing out over Changkyun’s back. A wave of relief washes over Changkyun, but Kihyun thrusts shallowly against him. Changkyun pushes away, groans, body overheating, his brain frying out.

“Be a good little slut and take it.” Kihyun’s voice is low and airy, and Changkyun knows that Kihyun is watching him, waiting to hear the safeword.

Changkyun doesn’t say it though, body running fuzzy as Kihyun thrusts into him, at a steady pace, and when Kihyun’s hand comes around to wrap around his cock, Changkyun groans, loud and almost pained, pulling away, he can hear the twist of the metal as he struggles against the restraints, and then rolls his hips back, lost in the sensation. Kihyun calling him a ‘slut’ turning on some switch in Changkyun’s brain; and desperation runs high again. He wants to be good, he wants to take it like a slut, he wants Kihyun to remind him that’s what he is.

Kihyun hits his prostate and Changkyun cries out — He pushes back, nerves sparking under his skin, vision going a little watery. It surprises Kihyun, too, who seems so satisfied with Changkyun’s reaction. He fucks Changkyun right there, so deep, and Changkyun writhes, body trying to fight the pleasure.

“Come in me,” Changkyun rasps, rubbing his face into the pillow. “ _Please_ ,”

Kihyun’s getting there, Changkyun can feel it in the way Kihyun thrusts, can feel it when Kihyun grinds against him, the way Kihyun’s hands slide down his back, grip his hips. He can hear it in Kihyun’s moans, and Changkyun shivers as Kihyun fucks through it, and Changkyun’s toes curl, his eyes squeeze shut and he feels a too familiar pull in his stomach, in his abdomen, and his dick reacts to Kihyun pulsing in him, coming, filling him.

Kihyun pulls out and Changkyun rolls onto his side. Everything's sore. His hips are tight and his shoulders, his wrists, it's all sore. Even the back of his neck.

"Kyunnie," Kihyun says softly, reaching to unhook the restraints and Changkyun breathes out in relief, muscles spasming as he straightens back out.

"How does this come off…" Kihyun uses the back of his hand to wipe sweat from his forehead. He reaches for the leather but Changkyun swats him away. He's all bleary and teary eyed and his thighs are twitching and fuck he's exhausted.

"I got it." It comes out a little harsher than he expected. He closes his eyes as Kihyun ignores the tone and wipes his tears from his face.

Changkyun unlatches the harness and tugs it off and drops it to the floor with a thud.

Changkyun slumps against the bed and this is it. He's never moving again. His throat is dry and he feels so well fucked. His brain may never turn on again. What a shame.

"Kyunnie…"

When the fuck did Kihyun get out of bed and get water? Changkyun lifts his head and sits up. Oh. He's a mess. There’s lube and cum dripping down his thighs, he's all red, his ass is so sore.

He accepts the water, chugs most of it in one go. And when Kihyun climbs into bed next to him, Changkyun hugs him and presses his face against Kihyun's chest. With his cheek smushed against Kihyun's chest, Changkyun can feel how firm he is.

"You have great tits." He says, and Kihyun's chest vibrates against his face, and then Kihyun can't hold it back and he's laughing. Changkyun doesn't get what's so funny. He's not lying.

He closes his eyes.

"Kyun, you can't sleep."

"Don't make me get out of bed."

"You need to shower, we need to change the sheets."

Changkyun scrunches his face, still feels a little tingly down his legs. He cups the side of Kihyun’s face and pulls him in for a kiss.

“Or I could go out like this,” He says, and Kihyun whimpers against his lips, “I could walk around feeling you dripping out of my ass,”

“Fuck, Kyun.”

Changkyun just hums, kisses Kihyun slow, open mouthed. He’s so hazy and sleepy.

"We should really…” Kihyun loses his words, kissing Changkyun back, the room filling with just the sound of lips on lips. Changkyun doesn’t know where he has the energy to kiss Kihyun like this, so full of feeling, full of love, and a little bratty, as he licks Kihyun’s lower lip into his mouth and sucks on it. Kihyun moans softly, fingers skimming down Changkyun’s side. Changkyun loops his arm around Kihyun’s neck, kisses him fully on the lips, opens his mouth to feel Kihyun’s tongue push against his. Kihyun’s hand cups around his ass and that’s when Changkyun pulls away. It’s sore there.

“Sorry.” Kihyun’s voice is so airy, so quiet. His eyes flutter open and he looks down at Changkyun, smiles a little and nuzzles their faces together. “What was that, baby?”

Changkyun shakes his head and slides his face into the crook of Kihyun’s neck. He just wants to be held for a little while. Kihyun must get the picture because he scoops Changkyun into his arms, holds him. Changkyun closes his eyes and just feels Kihyun breathing against him, feels Kihyun’s pulse against his face, Kihyun’s thumb caressing his side. It’s so tender compared to where they were a few moments ago.

“You need to eat, Kyunnie.” Kihyun kisses the top of Changkyun’s head, leaves his lips pressed there.

“Yeah,” Changkyun opens his eyes and leans back, looking up at Kihyun. Kihyun kisses his forehead.

“And you need a shower, otherwise you’ll hate yourself in the morning.”

"Jokes on you, I already hate myself all the time."

"Hate?" Kihyun drops kisses on his head. "What's there to hate? Your handsome face?" He kisses right where Changkyun has the most acne scars. Changkyun hides a smile with a pout. "Your big brain? Your gorgeous hair? Your pretty little moles?" Kihyun swoops in to kiss the ones spotted on his neck. Changkyun giggles, all bubbly, and leans back.

"Stooooop," He whines, and Kihyun lands a kiss on his lips, Changkyun smiling at him. “I love you.”

“I love you. Happy one year anniversary.” Kihyun says, kissing him again.

* * *

It’s just past eight-thirty, barely past eight-thirty, and Changkyun wakes up with his phone vibrating in his bed. The first three numbers look familiar. Changkyun stares at the phone, blinks at it, really considers not answering. But he does anyway, and he doesn’t know why.

“Good morning! Is Changkyun Im there?” The woman says his name very slowly, he appreciates the effort.

“That’s me, who’s this?” He glances around the bed. Where the fuck is Kihyun?

“Hi! This is Denise, you were here —”

“Yes, hi, hello.” Changkyun’s brain floods. He’s too awake too fast. The room spins clockwise, then counter clockwise. “Wednesday, for the interview. Can I help you?”

Denise proceeds to tell Changkyun that he was a delight last semester and over the summer at his internship, that his supervisors loved his work ethic, the staff thought he’d be a good fit. She tells him he has a lot of potential, that she thinks there’s really a lot he can give back to the company.

“You’re currently employed, correct?” Denise asks, her voice coming back in loud and clear as Changkyun comes back from his anxious haze.

“Uh, yes,”

“When can you start with us?”

“Next Monday? Not this upcoming one but the —"

“The seventh?”

“Oh. Yeah.”

“Okay! You’ll receive an email from me if not tonight, Monday morning. And if you have any questions, feel free to call me at this number, okay? This is my personal cell.”

“Thank you, Denise. Thank you so much.”

“Of course! Welcome to the team, officially!” Changkyun’s met Denise only a few times in passing, she’s always been very friendly, but not one for chit-chat. So Changkyun’s so relieved when she tells him to have a good weekend, laughs as she apologizes for calling on a Saturday morning, and hangs up.

The first thing he might do? Anxiety vomit.

Changkyun sits up in bed, totally freaking out. He blinks around the room and grips his phone, stands and stumbles a little. The floor’s cold he needs socks, but he’s already halfway down the hallways when he decides that, so he turns around to go back to his room and tug on some socks, and then he heads back down the hallway.

Changkyun finds Kihyun in the kitchen, staring at the entryway. Changkyun must’ve made too much noise getting up, announced his entrance from up the stairs.

“Why are you up?” Kihyun holds a whisk and a bowl in his arms, frowning a little.

“Why aren’t you in bed?” Changkyun’s nose picks up on the scent of blueberries and syrup. “Pancakes…?”

“I wanted to surprise you.” Kihyun kicks at him. “Go back to bed and go to sleep. I don’t need much longer…”

Changkyun moves on autopilot, taking things from Kihyun’s hands and placing them on the counter. He moves into Kihyun’s arms and hugs him.

“I’m a salaried bitch.”

“A— who? What?”

“I’m salary.”

Kihyun pulls back a little. “I don’t…”

“Denise just called me.”

Kihyun takes a moment to rack his brain. He knows that name. He knows — “Oh! The HR lady.” Realization clocks him across the face and his eyes widen and his mouth drops open. “The HR lady called you.”

Changkyun nods.

“She… you… it’s official.”

Changkyun nods again.

Kihyun’s voice rises in pitch. “They’re hiring you. The interview went well. You’re hired.” And the way he says it without asking but knowing makes Changkyun’s heart twist.

Changkyun nods again, biting his lip as Kihyun’s expressions explode, excitement ringing across his face and through his voice.

“I knew you’d do it!” He grabs Changkyun and Changkyun laughs, face splitting into a wide ass smile, and he curls himself around Kihyun as Kihyun lifts him to spin him. “You did it!! I’m so proud of you, baby, oh I’m so,” He kisses the side of Changkyun’s face. “So,” Kisses him again, “So fucking,” Kisses his ear, “Proud of you.”

Kihyun won’t let him go. Changkyun holds onto him, burying his face into Kihyun’s neck.

“I have to tell my aunt I’m leaving… and tell my mom and Brucey.”

“Call them, and I’ll finish breakfast.” Kihyun pulls away and kisses his forehead. He grabs Changkyun’s face with both his hands and squishes him and kisses him, and Changkyun’s so fucking happy, anticipation rising in his chest instead of anxiety.

(For now, at least. On his first day he’ll get a little sick in the morning and Kihyun will pet him and make him tea and send him off with dozens of kisses.)

* * *

Aunt Jieul sighs like she’s annoyed, but she says, “It’s about time, you little shit.” And Changkyun just grins. Then she sets out on an interview spree, hires three people. She has a lot of slack to pick up since she's losing her right hand man, Changkyun's a supervisor, the manager when she’s out. It’s hard to think that Changkyun’s leaving this behind. He knows everything about the restaurant; all the numbers and goals and is qualified to set up interviews and do the hiring. He has keys, access to systems and programs that only the owner has. He does everything. He knows everything. He’s going to miss the freedom and authority this job gave him. He can’t believe that he’s closing the door on one of the longest chapters of his life.

The new hires have to be trained by Changkyun, of course, and he meets them bright and early on Monday to get them logged in, give them access to the internal employee system and give them the tour. Jieul doesn’t even bother to show up because she knows Changkyun can handle anything the restaurant could possibly throw at him. That makes him feel good that she trusts him.

Changkyun introduces the three new kids, a bunch of freshly out of high school kids that seem to be having a difficult time being on their feet at eight in the morning. Changkyun gets it.

Gina has experience in the restaurant business, and an attitude and sharp eyes that make her alluring and beautiful, Changkyun’s not too worried about her. Sage is super pretty and tall, looks gorgeous in the all-black uniform, she will get tipped well, Brad is the cutest little bitch. He has blond curly hair and baby blues like the sky, and he’s tiny, quite a few inches shorter than Changkyun, and even though he’s tired when he walks in through the front doors on his first day, he perks up once he spots Changkyun. It’s so obvious even oblivious Changkyun sees the look: the up-and-down. Once Changkyun does the limp wrist it’s all over for Brad, his eyes light up as if all his suspicions have been verified and he slithers next to Changkyun. He stays so close that Changkyun nearly runs the poor kid over a few times.

Brad, though, loves it. And when Changkyun crashes into him for the fifth time in the hour before opening, his hands flying out to catch Brad by his shoulders, Brad leans in a little and smiles at Changkyun’s rushed, my bad.

“You’re good.” Brad sighs with a bat of his eyelashes as he pulls back. Gina glances between them and giggles.

Training in the fall on a Monday morning is perfect training time, there’s like two seasoned employees and at most five customers hanging around at a time. Changkyun can introduce the menu, break down responsibilities, show them how to carry plates without dropping them. All the meanwhile, Brad just lays it on _hard_.

He spends the whole day showering Changkyun in compliments, telling him he looks so strong, his shoulders are so broad, and when Wendy comes in and wails unhappily and latches onto Changkyun, Brad lights up a little. He sees how Wendy wraps her arms around Changkyun’s waist and looks a little devious. Changkyun doesn’t understand what that look is.

“You can’t leave! What the fuck is this?!” Wendy buries her face into Changkyun’s chest and he holds her tightly.

“I’ll be out of here but you’re never getting rid of me, bitch.” Changkyun kisses the top of her head. He’s worked with Wendy for three years now, loves her to death.

“Come all the time I’m sure Jieul won’t get mad if I slip you free drinks.” Wendy holds on tighter. “Bitch I’m gonna miss you soooo much.”

“Just text me.” Changkyun laughs and wiggles her in his arms.

When they finally let each other go, Wendy stops in front of the new kids. “ _None_ of you will ever be able to replace him.”

Gina and Sage laugh and take it well, but Brad looks at Changkyun like he put the moon and stars in the sky. “No, that’s probably impossible. He seems pretty amazing.”

* * *

**Chingus**

Changkyun:  
The new kid has a massive boner for me

Hyungwon:  
Me too

Hoseok:  
Same

Kihyun:  
I know where both of you mother fuckers sleep

Hyungwon:  
Okay  
So you and kyun gonna come into bed with us?

Changkyun:  
STOPSNFHDJSJJSJS

Kihyun :  
I—  
😳

Minhyuk:  
Wow that got  
Damn  
Maybe i’m feeling a little hot under the collar rn

Jooheon:  
should the rest of us… leave?

Hyungwon:  
The 3 of you are invited, too

Hyunwoo:  
The 3 of us barely fit in a bed  
Imagine 7 of us

Jooheon:  
That’s because min sleeps sprawled out like a starfish  
Diagonal  
As if there weren’t 2 other men in bed with him

Hyunwoo:  
I woke up with his legs over mine this morning  
Pushing me away

Jooheon:  
Yeah, and i was on the opposite end, his face pressed against mine

Minhyuk:  
SHUSH

Hyunwoo:  
Why do we let Minhyuk sleep in the middle

Jooheon:  
….  
Idk i never questioned it i just suffered

Hyunwoo:  
Why didn’t i think of this before  
Minhyuk you’re sleeping on the end

Changkyun:  
LMAOOOOOOOOOOOO  
WE ALL JSUT WITNESSED A MURDER

Jooheon:  
I CALL MIDDLE

Hyunwoo:  
You kick in your sleep  
I’m sleeping in the middle

Minhyuk:  
I WANT TO SLEEP IN THE MIDDLE

Jooheon:  
YOU CANT BEHAVE IN THE MIDDLE

Hyungwon:  
This is so entertaining

Minhyuk:  
I HAVE TWO HANDSOME BOYFRIENDS I WANT TO WAKE UP IN THE MIDDL EOF BOTH OF YOU

Jooheon:  
YOU PUSH US AWAY IN YOUR SLEEP  
IT’S 2 AGAINST ONE

Kihyun:  
I was wondering how you made decisions between the 3 of you

Changkyun:  
Now you know

Kihyun:  
Now I know

Jooheon:  
Yeah this is a democracy

Hoseok:  
Oh, to wake up between two handsome men  
Or my boyfriend and changki

Changkyun:  
You won’t let it rest will u

Hoseok:  
No

Hyungwon:  
No 🥰

Kihyun:  
Don’t even Breathe near Changkyun or i’ll choke you out

Hyungwon:  
I’m into that

Kihyun:  
😲  
😳

Hoseok:  
Babe shut up 😭  
He's not actually into that

Jooheon:  
We got so off track

Minhyuk:  
I’m not sleeping on the end

Hyunwoo:  
Yes you are

Minhyuk:  
No

Hyunwoo:  
I’d like to see you fight me on this

Minhyuk:  
😡

Jooheon:  
crickets

Kihyun:  
What about this new kid?

Changkyun:  
After that MASSIVE detour  
The new kid  
Flirts with me  
A lot  
He keeps touching me

Kihyun:  
Whats his name  
Last, First  
Where he live

Minhyuk:  
LMAOOOO  
"I just wanna talk"

Kihyun:  
Whats his social  
I know you have access to that information  
I just want to talk

Changkyun:  
Yes I do 😎  
His names brad

Minhyuk:  
Oh oof  
A Quarterback name

Jooheon:  
I don’t trust it

Changkyun:  
But he's THE twinkiest bitch I've ever laid eyes on

Minhyuk:  
He IS?  
With a name like brad???

Changkyun:  
Oh yeah  
he's like 5'3  
Would rather be on his back  
Or underneath a quarterback  
Probably underneath me

Minhyuk:  
We had a Brad the Quarterback at our school  
And supremely gay me wanted that SO bad

Jooheon:  
Brad  
The quarterback….,..,.,

Changkyun:  
Uh  
I didn't go to a single football game

Jooheon:  
I went to one  
When I was dating Ashley

Changkyun:  
Omg ashley

Minhyuk:  
Joo i love you and you know this  
But we were all s o surprised when you bagged that

Jooheon:  
Yeah me too  
Not that there was any bagging

Changkyun:  
Hold the fuck up

Minhyuk:  
YALL DIDNT FUCK?

Jooheon:  
NO?!  
WE DATED LIKE 3 MONTHS  
IT WAS SOPHOMORE YEAR

Hyunwoo:  
Who didn’t joojoo fuck?

Minhyuk:  
SIDEBAR  
ILL DM U

Kihyun:  
Kyunnies told me this story

Changkyun:  
YEAH  
WAIT JOO I THOUGHT YALL FUCKED  
THIS WHOLE TIME  
WHAT

Jooheon:  
No  
She touched my dick once  
And I freaked out a lot

Minhyuk:  
jdhfjdkaka  
bb 😭

Jooheon:  
Wait a fucking second brad like that big blond dude that used to catcall Michelle in the halls  
He was a grade above us  
He used to throw those fits and punch the lockers  
And thought it was funny to flip the back of the cheerleaders skirts

Minhyuk:  
Uh  
Yep  
That dude

Changkyun:  
You thirsted over THAT????

Jooheon:  
HE WAS G R O S S

Changkyun:  
The TOXIC MASCULINITY ON THAT MAN

Minhyuk:  
I KNOW  
and something about that just made me wanna get Railed by him

Jooheon:  
You could LITERALLY smell it

Changkyun:  
All that axe

Minhyuk:  
REmember when Joo had an axe spray phase?

Jooheon:  
I’m breaking up with you and keeping hyunnie to myself

Hyunwoo:  
I had an axe phase

Jooheon:  
Omg baby we’re meant to be

Minhyuk:  
I hate it here  
I literally hate it here

Kihyun:  
Guess we know what Minhyuk’s type is  
Axe body spray

Changkyun:  
AXE  
BODY SPRY

Hyungwon:  
The chocolate man

Hyunwoo:  
It didn’t actually smell like chocolate

Minhyuk:  
WHY DO YOU JNOW THIS

Hyunwoo:  
Because I used it

Minhyuk:  
UGHHHHHH

Hyungwon:  
Joo  
I can picture you using it im so sorry  
Hoseokkie used old spice

Hoseok:  
Back when i thought i was trying to be more ~manly~

Kihyun:  
Okay  
I don’t think i actually know what axe body spray is  
Aside from it being body spray  
Why do we all hate body spray

Changkyun:  
THATS RIGHT  
YOU DIDN’T LIVE IN THE U.S DURING THESE TRYING TIMES

Jooheon:  
I switched to old spice when that became the cooler thing

Changkyun:  
Smelled better than axe

Kihyun:  
I have no idea whats happening

Hoseok:  
Ki you're home right now right?

Kihyun:  
Yeah I'm in my room

Hoseok:  
Hold on im coming  
I'm gonna show him all the commercials

Changkyun:  
The memories are coming back

Minhyuk:  
War flashbacks

Hoseok:  
Your boyfriend is very cute :(

Changkyun:  
Okay bitch don’t get too comfy on our bed

Hoseok:  
I’m innocent!!!!!  
Lmao Kihyun’s sulky he’s like “Okay so”  
“Brad”

Changkyun:  
Hffhbjs  
Yeah  
He’s a new kid im training him all this week  
And then we’ll work together next week  
And then i’m out

Minhyuk:  
Congratulations  
Again  
Im so proud of you, you fucking barnacle  
I’m so fucking PROUD

Changkyun:  
Thank you 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

Hyungwon:  
Why haven’t we celebrated yet?

Hyunwoo:  
When’s our next night off all together?

Changkyun:  
Friday…?

Hyunwoo:  
That works for me

Hoseok:  
Yeeeeee i’m down!!  
And I know Wonnie’s free

Jooheon:  
COUNT ME in

* * *

Baby Daddy 🍭

Baby Daddy 🍭:  
Since no one can fucking focus in the group chat  
What’s this brad guy doing?

Kyunnie 🍑:  
HISDBFSHVBS babe  
He’s just flirting  
Keeps calling me handsome, says i have a nice voice  
Pretty hair

Baby Daddy 🍭:  
He’s not wrong  
If he touches you though  
I’ll break all his fingers

Kyunnie 🍑:  
Okay chill out  
You don’t have to worry about anything kiki  
What have i done to make you think you cant trust me?

Baby Daddy 🍭:  
No  
Of course I didn’t mean it like that  
I just don’t trust other men  
Men are awful  
And I say that, fully aware that when we first met I really just wanted to hook up with you and not care about your feelings

Kyunnie 🍑:  
LMAO  
Sadly  
I also just wanted to fuck  
Look at us now  
[paul rudd voice] look at us

Baby Daddy 🍭:  
Yeah  
I can’t believe it’s been a year

Kyunnie 🍑:  
A year of us DATING  
It’s been even longer since we met

Baby Daddy 🍭:  
I love you  
If that brad motherfucker makes you uncomfortable or if you need anything I’m here

Kyunnie 🍑:  
Dude don’t worry i got this

Baby Daddy 🍭:  
I’m not sure how I feel about you calling me dude  
…..  
Actually I'm sure I don’t like it

Kyunnie 🍑:  
Hisfgfjsd sorry  
It’s nbd tho i got this  
Promise  
Besides he’s 18 what game does he have LOL

Baby Daddy 🍭:  
He WHAT

Kyunnie 🍑:  
LMAOO yep

Baby Daddy 🍭:  
Oh my god

Kyunnie 🍑:  
Are you feeling your age now

Baby Daddy 🍭:  
I’m 10 years older tha n him

Kyunnie 🍑:  
Are y ou feeling it now mr krabs

Baby Daddy 🍭:  
What th e fuck a whole decade

Kyunnie 🍑:  
HFISJNS  
I didn’t mean to cause a meltdown are you ok

Baby Daddy 🍭:  
18 year olds EXIST?  
PEOPLE BORN AFTER 2000 EXIST!!?

Kyunnie 🍑:  
LMAOOOO BABE ARE YOU OKAY

* * *

Brad’s at it again. Changkyun turns around and Brad’s there, in his space, crashing right the fuck into him, as if they shared space. Changkyun doesn’t know how to drop the ‘I have a boyfriend’ without looking like an asshole so he keeps looking for an opening, keeps waiting for Brad to ask.

But Brad keeps flirting. He touches Changkyun’s arm or touches his waist as he slips by and he keeps telling Changkyun he’s handsome, or pretty, or has such a nice laugh, or wow Changkyun’s so smart it’s so attractive on a man. At one point he makes a sex joke, something about a "back door," and Changkyun doesn’t know how to react. He’s usually good with jokes, he makes meaningless passes at Jooheon all the time, Hyungwon and Hoseok sprinkle them in without thinking about it sometimes, but Brad’s being serious. And Brad’s not a friend, so. It’s worse. And awkward. And Changkyun thinks Brad is being serious.

“When are you going to bring up your boyfriend, huh? When are you going to break his little heart because honestly I’m waiting for it.” Wendy has some down time after the after lunch rush so she’s wiping water stains out of beer glasses while Gina, Sage and Brad get a lowdown on some of the apps from the chef. It’s been a few days, Brad hasn’t let up. If anything, he’s gotten worse, and Gina and Sage giggle about it and other people are noticing, too. Wendy’s noticing. When she spends all her time behind the bar, _she’s noticing_.

“He hasn’t asked.” Changkyun nibbles on a french fry at the bar. He’s not supposed to be eating here but there are only a few tables inside.

“Because he doesn’t care. That bitch is a homewrecker.” Wendy scoffs, reaching over to take a fry.

Changkyun scratches at his face. “You think so?”

“Hell yeah. He’s trying to get fucked.”

“Hm,” Changkyun chews on a fry, makes eye contact with Brad, who gives him a shy little flirty wave. Fuck. Changkyun smiles stiffly back. Brad is borderline aggressive now.

“Yeah, he wants your dick.”

“Too bad I’m a bottom. How has he _not_ figured it out yet?”

Wendy places her glass on the counter. “You’re a bottom?”

Changkyun frowns at her, swings his arms around. “I’m not gonna blame you for not knowing, you’re heterosexual, but yes. Yes. I like being the one dicked down.”

“Oh.” Wendy gives him a long look. “I clearly know nothing. I think it was your…” Wendy pulls at her shoulders, Changkyun’s really going to miss her. She’s so effortlessly funny. “Your shoulders. That made you like, the… dominant… one…?”

“My shoulders make me a dom top? Oh, honey.”

“You’re a pretty big dude! Stop looking at me like that!” Wendy whips him with her rag and he jerks away, laughing.

“Even when I _am_ a top I'm a sub.”

Wendy has no idea what any of these words mean and just screeches.

* * *

**Work Brad**

Work Brad:  
Hi!!  
Thank you for your help you've been so helpful i appreciate it so much ❤

Changkyun 👅💦:  
If you have any questions let me know

Work Brad:  
I do actually 🙊  
You're related to Jieul, right??

Changkyun 👅💦:  
Yeah she's my aunt

Work Brad:  
You can tell! You two look alike!

Changkyun 👅💦:  
Lol thanks

Work Brad:  
Your last day is next Friday?

Changkyun 👅💦:  
Yeah

Work Brad:  
Can I buy you a drink?  
To celebrate ofc  
hehehe

"Do you see this shit?" Changkyun twists his phone so Kihyun can see Brad flirting with him.

“Why do you have his number?” Kihyun frowns at the phone.

“We’re co-workers for the next few days of course I have his number.” Changkyun slouches in the kitchen chair, hands his phone over to Jooheon who’s sitting across from him, making grabby hands to see. Everyone knows about the Brad drama, and while Minhyuk openly showcases his disdain for the dude, Kihyun doesn’t seem bothered. He raises an eyebrow at the stories, frowns when Changkyun tells him the pass Brad made at him. But other than that, there’s nothing. Changkyun hopes that this text pulls something other than ‘disappointed but not surprised’ out of his damn boyfriend.

“There’s a heart.” Jooheon chews on a slice of mango. Kihyun’s cutting them fruit because no one else is home to do it and Jooheon was trying earlier but cut his finger and Changkyun simply doesn’t want to cut fruit. Kihyun snatched the fruit from his hands, anyway. He throws a piece down for Flynn, who can’t decide if he likes it or not. Changkyun watches the little dog struggle.

The front door unlocks, and Changkyun pulls his feet in away from the cold sweep of the outside air. Hyunwoo and Hoseok are on their way back in from the gym, and Changkyun gets that they are hot and sweaty, but seeing them in tee shirts and shorts when it’s getting so cold at night gives Changkyun the chills.

“Hiiiii,” Jooheon leans back in his seat as Hyunwoo dips in to kiss the top of his head. Then he drops in for a quick kiss on the lips, and drops down to his knees to say hello to Flynn, who won’t stop barking, paws skittering all over the floor.

“Hello.” Hyunwoo affectionately scratches at the top of Jooheon’s head, Flynn in his other arm. Changkyun and Kihyun both greet him as Hoseok speeds by calling dibs on the shower, leaving a trail of BO in his wake. “Hey guys. Where’s Hyungwon and Minhyuk?”

“Target.” Changkyun says, staring at the last message from Brad. “How do I answer this?”

Kihyun’s suggestion floors him; “Get a free drink out of him. It’ll be at your job, right?”

Jooheon makes eye contact with Changkyun and his stomach drops, and Hyunwoo looks confused between all of them, Jooheon doing a little head shake to tell him not to bother.

Changkyun doesn’t think that possessiveness is a good trait, but a little bit of jealousy would be nice. It would make him feel wanted by his own boyfriend. But Kihyun doesn’t seem to want to talk about it, he pushed it a little that first day, and then never again. Changkyun doesn't want to push his luck. Jooheon and Hyunwoo clear the kitchen, Flynn still in Hyunwoo’s arms. His ears flop as he looks at Changkyun, then disappears around the corner.

"Can you grab the sheets from the dryer?" Kihyun says, washing the knife at the sink.

He can, but does he want to? No. Changkyun wants his boyfriend to not be such a wet sock and get mad that some dude is hitting on him. But one death glare later, and Changkyun is trekking down to the cold basement to get the sheets and lug them back up to the third floor. He even makes the bed. Like a good boyfriend.

"They don't match."

Changkyun looks from Kihyun to the bed. There was a cream colored and a blue colored set in there. The blue pillow cases were at the top of the pile, the cream one underneath. So they don't match, does it matter?

"...Okay?"

"Can you at least match them?"

"My sheets don't match and I sleep just fine."

"Okay, well it bothers me."

"Your eyes are gonna be closed, the fuck does it matter?"

Kihyun takes a deep breath. "Fine, whatever. Do whatever."

Changkyun throws the comforter on top. He _is_ gonna do whatever. It doesn't matter. They’re just bedsheets.

It really matters to Kihyun, though. After they've brushed their teeth and gotten into bed, Kihyun doesn't come snuggle in, and Changkyun looks over his shoulder to see Kihyun with his eyes closed, face still scrunched in annoyance. This is ridiculous.

"It's just some bed sheets."

"Go to sleep, Changkyun."

Was that his full name he just heard?

"I want you to come cuddle me, _Kihyun_." Kihyun opens his eyes and frowns. "Yeah. Who the fuck is Kihyun? I only know a babe."

Kihyun rolls his eyes— what the fuck, and goes, "If it'll get you to sleep, fine."

If it'll _what?_

"I can go home if you don’t want me here."

"Go to sleep." Kihyun settles where he's at, which isn't spooned up against Changkyun. Changkyun just huffs and flops back onto his side. Flynn huffs from across the room, as if saying, _good grief._

Changkyun wonders if he did anything to set Kihyun off. It wasn't just the sheets thing, since Kihyun has been grumpy all day. He was actually pretty grumpy yesterday, too. All Changkyun does is light the fire. He sighs, and takes a deep breath, and rubs his face. He has to be a big boy, he's an adult; a mature adult in a mature relationship.

"Can you turn off the light?"

"Hold on." Changkyun rolls over on his back and looks at Kihyun. "You have my attention." Kihyun only narrows his gaze. "What's wrong? You're grumpy."

Think, Changkyun. What are his biggest stressors in life, besides a bratty boyfriend? What really makes him angry?

He came home late from work.

He came home late from work today, too.

"Did something happen at work?"

"Work sucks."

There are a lot of ups and downs at Kihyun’s job. Sometimes, things run smoothly, Kihyun bonded really well with one of the newer girls, Andrea is her name, if Changkyun remembers correctly. She has a lot of questions and she takes them all to Kihyun. He says it's annoying, though he appreciates that she trusts him so much. Most of the time, though, things fall on Kihyun. And he's sick of it.

"The supervisor thing fell through."

Changkyun frowns. "You're not getting promoted?"

That sets him off, and Kihyun unloads. Changkyun lies there in minor shock, like he stepped outside and got hit with a windstorm he wasn't expecting. Kihyun's bad mood makes sense now. They had been really amping him up for months now, promising better pay, a salary, a fancy new title that would look fantastic on a resume, they gave him security authorizations he'd need, access to supervisor functions, and yesterday, they "cut the position." And now they're leaving him with all this extra responsibility and a pat on the back. And Kihyun’s livid, to the point he gets teary.

Changkyun gets back under the covers and finds Kihyun’s hand under the blankets to hold him. Even Flynn comes over, hops on the bed and Changkyun smiles as Flynn worriedly puts a paw on Kihyun’s face.

"Thank you, smelly." Kihyun wriggles away from Flynn's paws. Flynn whines and curls up against his chest and licks at Kihyun’s chin, and Changkyun frowns.

"Hey." He pokes at Flynn's butt. "That's my spot.” Flynn gives him the puppiest puppy eyes ever, and Changkyun bends, mumbles, “Okay, you don’t have to move.” Changkyun looks at Kihyun, snuggles so close Flynn complains about it, and rubs his face against Kihyun’s. Like a cat.

“I’m passing these got-a-new-job-vibes onto you.” Changkyun says, “Rub my butt for good luck.” He laughs, as Kihyun’s hands immediately slip down to cup his ass, give him little love pats.

“I don’t want to work for the university anymore.” Kihyun says, still patting Changkyun’s butt.

“Do you know anyone that knows someone you can schmooze and get you the fuck out of there?”

“I dunno. I’d have to start sweet-talking my coworkers.” Kihyun kisses Changkyun’s cheek. They’re pressed face to face still. He kisses him again, and again, and Flynn whines. Changkyun stares at the little dog, and Flynn does a little yip.

“Stay jealous, _bitch_.” Changkyun loops his arms around Kihyun’s neck, levels Flynn with a challenging glare. “He was my man first.”

“Stop teasing him he gets jealous easily. Don’t you, sweetie?” Kihyun sends kisses towards Flynn, rubbing his head.

Amazing, a dog has more emotional range than his boyfriend.

"Why aren't you bothered by Brad?"

Kihyun opens his eyes and squints at Changkyun. "Why aren't I what?"

"Bothered. By Brad." Changkyun stares back. He pulls away a little, and Kihyun’s hands move from his ass to his waist.

"I don't know what you're asking."

What does that _mean_.

"How do you not understand the question— Why. Aren't. You. Bothered. He's a little homewrecker that keeps touching me and you just don't seem to give a fuck."

"Okay." Kihyun withdraws both his hands and rubs at his face. "Ugh, it's late."

"Is there a better time for this? Do you want me to ask—"

"What do you want me to do? Show up at your job and punch him? Tell him you're mine?"

"Why are you assuming I want something dramatic?" No, Changkyun doesn't want Kihyun punching anyone, why did he feel the need to go to an extreme?

"Fits your brand."

Changkyun sits up. Flynn scurries to the other side of the bed. "The fuck you mean my brand?"

"You can get dramatic. This is dramatic." Kihyun has a hand in his hair, pushing it out of his face. "You're an adult that can make your own decisions, Changkyun."

" _My_ choice wasn't to have drinks with him."

"So then why did you ask me?" Kihyun shifts and Changkyun backs up.

“Did you not want me to mention him at all?”

Kihyun narrows his gaze. “Are you asking if you should’ve lied to me about him? Whatever. I don't give a fuck about him. Won't all this shit be over in a week?"

Changkyun reels. He can see the anger rising in Kihyun’s eyes, the way he gets sharper, trying to keep his voice down. But it’s raising. Changkyun doesn’t even know when was the last time he yelled at someone. He doesn’t want to yell at Kihyun. He really doesn’t want to.

"I didn't plan on seeing him again, _no_. But— "

Kihyun sighs, huffs through his nose. "Then cancel! You want me to send the text for you, too? I can't baby you all the time."

Changkyun gets out of bed, anger boiling in his chest. Kihyun doesn't even move, just sighs, that loud, obnoxious, dramatic sigh of his.

"I want you to show a little more concern over this twink—"

"Why?" Kihyun sits up, Flynn is now across the room, out of the way. "Should I be worried that somethings going to happen?"

Changkyun shakes his head. "What the fuck is gonna happen?"

"You tell me! Why should I be worried if nothing will?!"

What the fuck are they even mad about. "You think I'm…" Changkyun can barely think. "You think I'm gonna let him _try_ something?"

"If you keep letting him get away with this shit then that's on _you_ not on _him_!" They were fine only seconds ago, Changkyun doesn't know how this turned into a full blown argument so fast. He sucks in a breath and bites back tears. _He will not cry he will not cry he will not cry_.

"I'm going home."

"Oh my god." Kihyun pushes his hair from his face and does that fucking sigh again. "Kyun, please. I don't understand why you're mad. I'm saying I trust you."

Hell no. Changkyun will not cry, but his voice comes out with a crack, like he’s going to. Nevermind. He’s going to.

"Don’t fucking try to turn this around on me. I’m asking why you don’t _care_ , not what the fuck you think of him! I’m not asking if you think I’m cheating on you?! Why the fuck you think that’s where this is gonna go?!" Changkyun has his things in his hand; wallet, keys, cell phone. His cell phone charger is on Kihyun’s side of the bed. That can stay there. He can borrow his mom's. He's going home. He hears Kihyun call his name one more time as he slams the bedroom door.

There are three very confused and very alarmed roommates in the kitchen— Hyungwon, Minhyuk and Hyunwoo. They all jump up when Changkyun storms through.

"Are you— oh, it's cold—!"

Changkyun doesn't even bother to put his shoes on, just grabs them by the laces and leaves, shuts the door on Minhyuk’s warning. He rushes down the steps, the tears falling now, hot against his face, fuck, its so cold tonight. He left his jacket hanging over the chair in Kihyun's room.

He's not going back for it. He gets to his car and jams the key in the ignition, and then the tears come when he realizes: Kihyun isn't coming after him. Kihyun isn't calling him.

Whatever.

Changkyun goes back home, mortified that his mother is up. He tries to shove down his tears. But it's impossible when Ali sits him on the couch and lets him cry into her shoulders. He tries to tell her it's not a big deal, it's not. It's a misunderstanding and he _knows_ it's a misunderstanding, he's just too caught up in his own head and feelings to be able to get through whatever the fuck is in his own head and feelings. 

Ali pets his hair. "All relationships go through waves, Changkyunnie, but a strong couple won't drown in the small ones."

Changkyun’s gonna drown in this one tonight.

* * *

Baby Daddy 🍭

Baby Daddy 🍭:  
Can we talk?

Baby Daddy 🍭:  
Is it that busy…?

Kyunnie 🍑:  
I work a double today

Baby Daddy 🍭:  
I know, I remember you told me

Baby Daddy 🍭:  
Call me when you get out, please

Kyunnie 🍑:  
I'll be out after midnight

Baby Daddy 🍭:  
Okay thats fine

It’s a good twenty-four hours post-argument and Changkyun thinks he’s had enough time to simmer. He’s too tired from work, from behind cussed out by customers, to have the energy to be mad, really. So he sits in his car after work and calls Kihyun.

“Hey,”

“Hi.” Changkyun feels stubborn, presses his face against the steering wheel.

“I’m not sure…” Kihyun seems to be struggling, and Changkyun thinks, good. This is progress, right? “I’m not really sure what to say. ‘Sorry’ doesn’t really encompass it.”

“It really feels like you don’t care.”

“I do.” Kihyun pauses again. “I can get really jealous and I was trying really hard not to be.”

“Instead you told me to go out and get drinks with someone else.”

“You can meet new friends, Kyun, a relationship isn’t a prison.” That makes Changkyun smile. “But if something happened between you two, especially with you being aware of how he’s acting and what his motives are, that’s on you.”

“I don’t… Why are you so scared of me cheating on you?”

Kihyun pauses. Oh. Changkyun touched something there. He lifts his head from the steering wheel, oh, fuck. He’s a fucking _idiot_. “You were the… other. In one of your relationships.” He remembers Kihyun telling him this, that one of the men he used to hook up with was cheating on his girlfriend with Kihyun.

“Brad didn’t even let up after you told him about me?”

Changkyun pauses, opens his mouth but nothing comes out. It’d be a lie.

“You didn’t.” Kihyun realizes.

“Ki —"

“You didn’t tell him you have a boyfriend?” He’s angry again, and Changkyun’s panicking, this is not fixing it, _this is not fixing it._ “Are you kidding me? I’m the one that doesn’t care but you’re the one not trying to get him to stop?”

“It— I don’t know how to —”

“'I have a boyfriend."” Kihyun responds. “That’s it. It’s so simple. Because you have a boyfriend.”

Changkyun groans, “Oh god,” He fucked up. He fucked up!! Congratulations! He’s a fuck up! He’s too tired to keep being angry, but Changkyun can be a tornado of self-pity. He’s good at that. Did a lot of it in high school. All he needs to do is cry this out.

“I know, I know, I just never…”

“Have you canceled?”

That’s tomorrow. Changkyun works until late, then Brad is supposed to show up. “I… I don’t know…”

“You know what? Figure it out.”

Kihyun hangs up. Changkyun lets his phone fall to his feet and buries his face in his hands. What the fuck.

* * *

Changkyun spends his entire shift trying to act like he’s okay, and everything’s alright, but when Wendy asks what’s wrong he gets up, goes to the bathroom and locks himself in a stall and shoves back tears. His first real couple fight with Kihyun and it sucks. Kihyun hasn’t texted him. Changkyun stares a lot at his phone during downtime, Wendy struggles to keep him busy, doesn’t even try to hide how excited she is to see Minhyuk walk in around seven. Minhyuk sits at the bar and leans over to whisper something to her, and Wendy nods slowly. Changkyun assumes Minhyuk is telling her that Changkyun and Kihyun fought. He goes to sit over next to them, and Minhyuk links their arms and leans on him in greeting, and they talk about anything but Changkyun’s relationship bullshit. Wendy’s relationship bullshit is the perfect buffer.

"How do I know… Like, how do I _know_ if he’s worth my time?" Wendy hands her phone to Changkyun so he can look at her date's Instagram. The caption, _grindin’,_ makes both Changkyun and Minhyuk grimace. Scrolling doesn’t help the guys case, either. There’s nothing impressive. A lake. Hanging with the bros. Beer and a firepit. One shitty mirror selfie.

"You can do so much better than him." Changkyun frowns at the cargo pants. "No, Wendy, you can do so much better than this."

"But! I want date!" Wendy leans against the bar and whines.

"No buts! Look at this!" It's a Halloween photo from three years ago. He's dressed in regular clothes and a pair of sunglasses, surrounded by hot women all in impressive makeup, precise contour and killer heels. What the fuck is the dude’s costume? A tool?

“I could take you on a date so much more romantic than this dude ever could.” Minhyuk sips at his beer — _beer_ , this is Hyunwoo’s influence. Changkyun has never seen Minhyuk drink anything that doesn’t look like it’s radioactive and will have him hunched over a toilet vomiting only a few in.

“Let me rephrase that, I want a date, and then sex.” Wendy blows her bangs out of her face. They’re all messy. Changkyun reaches over to fix them, and Wendy pouts at him. “Why do you have to be gay?”

Changkyun gets that the comment isn’t supposed to be shitty, but it’s still shitty. So he moves on, back to Wendy’s dilemna: should she go on a date with this bland as fuck Tinder dude just to get some?

“This man doesn’t look like he’d eat you out.”

Minhyuk makes a pitiful sound. “That’s right. He looks like he’d roll over when it’s all done.”

“When _he’s_ all done.” Changkyun corrects.

“You need a man with a big dick and mouth he isn’t shy with.”

Wendy looks between them, groans and presses her forehead against the bar. It’s a slow night, she hasn’t made a single drink in twenty minutes, so they’re here, discussing dudes instead of working. Minhyuk stopped by to say hi and get a drink, subtly check in to make sure Changkyun’s okay, Changkyun is still on the clock, but the tables in his section look fine, chatting away, not looking around for him. They have nowhere else to be, it’s a chilly Tuesday night. It might snow later.

“You need a man with a big dick that knows how to use it.” Changkyun looks back at Wendy, and Minhyuk nods in agreement.

"Some men have a big dick and it's a waste of time and space, but some men got a dick that's, just, _ugh_." Minhyuk chef kisses into the air. “Joo’s a little shy with it, but — sorry you probably don’t want to hear this,” Minhyuk puts a hand on Changkyun’s arm, but he’s not stopping, not that Changkyun cares. “But when I get him all wound up he fucks me like that’s all I’m good for and it’s, _ugh_ , all I want.”

“Hyunwoo packing, too?"

“Yes.” Minhyuk melts against the bar. “And he knows how to use it.”

“I love when you can, like,” Changkyun has very little boundaries with Minhyuk and Wendy, so here he goes, “ _See_ the outline. He’s just standing there, pair of sweats sitting real low,” He runs his fingers over his abdomen, so everyone can understand how low, and he’s thinking of Kihyun only a few mornings ago, standing at the edge of the bed staring at his phone, not realizing how good he looked, how Changkyun was seconds away from jumping him and sucking his dick. Now they're fighting. Changkyun tries to act unbothered. “And you can just see the shape of his dick through his pants.”

“Mmmmmm,” Minhyuk closes his eyes and nods. “I love a good dick bulge.”

Changkyun laughs because it sounds funny, but it’s so true, then turns to Minhyuk, “Congrats on having two boyfriends that are hung.”

“I’m living my life without a single worry ever again.”

Wendy glances between them. “I still haven’t met your second boyfriend.”

“I’ll bring him next time.” Minhyuk pulls out his phone to show pictures. Changkyun smiles as Minhyuk gushes. He’s happy for his friends, loves how they are together. But he turns back to Wendy, points at her phone, and says,

“Moral of the story: Don’t date that man.”

Just as they’re about to revisit Wendy’s Tinder, Brad walks in. It’s like a sixth sense, at this point, Changkyun feels that there’s something wrong, and looks up, and sees Brad at the host stand. He grins and waves, and Jieul looks between them with a suspicious glare. She’s picked up on Brad’s flirting, too, and though Changkyun insists it’s fine, he’s sure Brad is just a flirt, Jieul keeps an eye out for him. She knows that Changkyun is getting drinks with Brad. Everyone knows Changkyun is getting drinks with Brad. It spreads as fast as a rumor spreads through the workplace would.

“Just want you to know,” Wendy pockets her phone and Minhyuk finishes the rest of his beer. “You’re gonna have to come around and make your own drinks.”

Minhyuk says, "I can't believe you're still doing this.” and sends a super disapproving look at Changkyun.

Just like that, Brad clears the bar out. Changkyun feels a little guilty, he’s sure Brad isn’t that bad. Changkyun wants to give him the benefit of the doubt but deep down, Changkyun knows he shouldn't be here. These plans should've been canceled. Changkyun shouldn't be meeting with Brad for drinks. He fought his boyfriend on this. But he can spin this, totally. Changkyun can use this as a chance to talk to Brad, tell him to lay the fuck off.

“Let me clock out.” Changkyun runs off to do just that, and comes back to see Brad waiting for him. Changkyun feels bad all over again. Brad is small and cute and has an adorable little choker that Changkyun compliments, and Brad gets all shiny over it. Changkyun slips behind the bar, smiles at Brad from over the counter. His hair tints purple because of the bar lights, and it’s cute. Brad is cute, and has an adorable smile, and he put glitter in his hair, and changed the stud in his nose. Changkyun can smell perfume. It’s sweet that Brad put in effort. Changkyun tells the rational side of his brain telling him this is not okay, to shut up. He can handle this.

“I’ll make us drinks.” Brad’s not twenty-one so he won’t be getting any alcohol, but Changkyun can still do a Nojito, or something. “What do you want?”

“Ooooh,” Brad gives Changkyun a look up and down, all flirty. “You can bartend, too?”

“Yeah, what do you want?” Changkyun reaches for the shakers.

“Surprise me.” Brad leans both elbows on the counter, looking smitten as Changkyun reaches for rum.

“What do you like?”

Brad’s eyes go all sparkly. “You.”

“I have a boyfriend.”

“I’ve heard.”

Changkyun glances at Brad. Mood ruined. All good thoughts on Brad, gone. He’s a little homewrecker. At least Changkyun knows, now, like one-hundred percent. Ugh, he’s going to have to tell Kihyun about this, and Minhyuk is definitely going to rub it in his face. Changkyun deserves it.

“You're really sweet, and really cute, but I’m not interested.” Changkyun measures rum with a shot glass, dumps it into the shaker, bangs the cups against the bar and shakes it, and Brad melts a little,

“You look sexy when you do that.”

“I have a boyfriend, I’m not interested. Please.” Changkyun hits the shaker with a little too much force. He’s having so many regrets. He has so many apologies to give to Kihyun. “Please lay off.”

Brad smiles a little, curls in on himself. “Sorry, I hear you.”

Finally, damn.

Only one drink, for Changkyun, he has to drive. But he makes a limeade for Brad, they try it in different flavors. That’s all he gets though, because Changkyun has to go apologize mercilessly and fix his relationship.

Changkyun and Brad talk about work, mostly, shitty customers, Changkyun tells him it’s okay to steal chips from the fryer, and if he takes some salsa too most of the staff will look the other way. It’s just chips and salsa. And Brad has some questions about the job, expectations, shit like that. Brad becomes a coworker, and Changkyun really thinks that things are slipping into place. But that comment made earlier about him knowing Changkyun has a boyfriend, hit on him though knowing that, keeps circling Changkyun’s brain. It’s a red flag, and he knows it’s a red flag, but Brad is being nice so it’s okay, right? It’s over?

They’re parked next to each other, so once the drinks are done, they walk out to their cars and Changkyun says goodnight, but Brad steps really close, in Changkyun’s personal bubble. He thought they were over this.

“Thank you for tonight.”

Changkyun blinks down at Brad. “Uh, you’re welcome…?”

“It was nice.”

“Uh-huh,” Changkyun tries to take a step back but Brad follows him, and then his arms are out and he swoops in, up on his tip-toes, to give Changkyun a peck on the lips.

Changkyun’s brain crashes, and he panics, and his brain goes, _there’s no way there’s no way there’s no way he just —_

Brad smiles up at him, and Changkyun grapples for a coherent thought, for some sense of the situation.

“Don’t come in tomorrow.”

Brad blinks at him, that sweet little smile falling off his face. “Huh?”

“You’re fired.” It feels like there’s a bug in Changkyun’s throat, wriggling. “My aunt will contact you about the paperwork.”

“Are you fucking kidding? You can’t make this decision!”

“I can. And I just did.” Changkyun moves away, unlocks his car and opens the door. He looks at Brad for what he swears will be the last time, and Brad looks shocked. They should’ve all seen this coming. Changkyun, especially, should’ve seen this coming.

“You’re fired.” Changkyun gets in his car, waits until he’s down the street at a red light to scream.

Changkyun bangs on the door. Gives it a second, and then pounds his fist harder. Hyungwon swings it open, alarmed, and looks confused when he sees Changkyun.

“Uh,” He immediately moves to the side and Changkyun kicks off his shoes. “Ki’s in the living room.”

Changkyun rounds the corner and stands there, in all his salsa-stained glory, and heaves a breath. It still feels like that bug is in throat, crawling up the back of his tongue. He wants to throw it up. Kihyun gets to his feet, blanket held around his shoulders and they’re supposed to be fighting but Kihyun looks distressed, putting all the bad feelings aside to rush to comfort Changkyun, because he cares, he does care, and Changkyun’s stupid for getting so angry in the first place.

“What’s the matter?” Kihyun’s hands come up to cup his face, and Changkyun breaks.

“Can we talk?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kihyun glances at Hyunwoo and Minhyuk curled up on the couch together, both looking panicked, and pulls Changkyun to the bedroom. Where he openly cries and gushes like a fucking stream.

“I’m sorry. I’m so _fucking_ sorry. I didn’t take Brad seriously, and I didn’t cancel the plans tonight because I was being fucking stubborn and I felt bad for him I thought it’d be okay and then he kissed me and I fired him.”

Kihyun stands there, processing the words. “He what.”

Changkyun sniffles, leans into Kihyun’s palm. He’s wiping Changkyun’s tears. “He kissed me.”

Kihyun files through every possible version of _enraged_ — really fast, and then again, and then all at once, and Changkyun doesn’t think Kihyun’s breathing. He doesn’t know if it’s okay to touch, so he slinks forward, presses his face into the crook of Kihyun’s neck. Just his face, in case Kihyun wants to push him away.

“I’m sorry. Are you mad?”

Instead of pushing him away, Kihyun embraces him. “Are you okay? Did he do anything else did he…” Kihyun puts a hand to the back of Changkyun’s head.

“No. I fired him.”

“You fired him? You can do that?”

“I told you,” Changkyun sniffles. “I half run the place. I can do whatever the fuck I want.”

Kihyun rubs a hand down his back. “That’s hot.”

And Changkyun could cry, again, all over again, tears of relief. He clings to Kihyun. “I’m sorry I didn’t take him seriously and I’m sorry I just assumed you didn’t care.”

“I _do_ care. It was making me fucking crazy.”

Changkyun pouts, wraps his arms around Kihyun’s waist. “Didn’t seem like it.”

“Okay. Hold on. Hyungwon psycho-analyzed me this morning and it was terrifying but eye-opening.”

Changkyun pulls away a little and looks at Kihyun. “What?”

“He said. Uh.”

“Did Hyungwon tell you how to fix our relationship?”

“Kind of.” Kihyun looks like he’s about to start talking, then stops. He tries to recollect what was told to him earlier, and Changkyun’s really curious. “I’m a really jealous person. I didn’t need Hyungwon to tell me that but he reminded me.” Kihyun seems to grasp his train of thought and Changkyun shuts up. Lets him talk. “He said it’s because I’ve had to be so in the closet about my relationships with men, and because I’m still figuring out how to navigate my own expression… of my bisexuality? It’s given me so many doubts and insecurities, and there’s a part of me that worries I’m not good enough.”

That relationship where he was the ‘other person’ and didn’t even know. That online relationship with that guy from Busan; they didn’t exist outside of those messages, then fucked, and neither of them were ready to try and take the relationship anywhere else. Kihyun had said, once, that he wondered if Busan guy left because the real-life version of Kihyun bored him; if he thought Kihyun wasn’t worth his time.

“I worry…” Kihyun looks down, breath a little shaky. Changkyun gives him the space he needs. “I worry that you’ll find someone and think he's better worth your time, instead of trudging through this wishy-washy relationship with me. So I get jealous and angry.” Kihyun isn’t outward about it. Hyungwon and Wonho make passes all the time, but they’ve never tried anything. They joke, but never push boundaries. Changkyun trusts them. He doesn’t worry when Kihyun says he’s alone with one of the two, or both, because Changkyun has already said he’s not comfortable, and Hyungwon and Wonho let their passes be just that; passes. But if someone else came into the picture and hit on Kihyun, Changkyun knows he’d be upset, too. He channels his anger much differently than Kihyun, though.

“Brad is out and open and you’re out and open so my brain kept telling me that you’d rather be with someone that wasn’t so shy and reserved while I'm still figuring out it’s okay to… _be_ a man in a romantic relationship with another man. I didn’t want you talking to him. Every time your phone went off I got upset. Even if it wasn’t him. Because even though I don't feel like I'm enough for you, I want to be." Kihyun breathes like he’s out of breath, like he just ran.

Changkyun sees it. Kihyun gets nervous in certain situations; at Pride, he freaked out holding the bi flag, now it’s on his desk at work. It sat in his room for a while, though, collecting dust. Kihyun still only holds his hand in public, won’t even kiss his cheek in front of others. But Kihyun still loves him, adores him, and gives him all the attention Changkyun needs. Which is a lot. Changkyun knows he needs a lot of attention.

“I thought that telling you to just do whatever was the right way to handle it but it made me angry, and I took my frustration out on you.”

“The little PDA thing. It’s fine. I know I can be clingy but, if you’d rather not walk through the mall holding hands, I get it, Kiki. I get it.” Changkyun holds Kihyun’s face in his hands. “It’s fine to be concerned about the public. They suck.”

“You act so unafraid all the time.”

Changkyun shrugs. “I still get uncomfortable when men stare at me. I get manicures in only light colors, have you ever noticed?” He holds his hands out, and Kihyun looks down at the light shade, nearly skin-toned, a little pinkish. “I’m afraid aggressive straight men would notice and say or do something.” Kihyun slips his fingers between Changkyun’s.

“I love that you get your nails done. I couldn’t even do this color, I’d be too nervous.”

“Do you want to get a manicure?”

Kihyun shrugs. “I dunno. Not really.”

“Okay, well you don’t have to want to get a manicure to be queer. You don’t have to be flamboyant and deck yourself in pink, purple and blue everyday. You don’t have to make out with me on a bench at the park for me to know that you love me. You don’t have to fit into a stereotype to be who you are. Baby, I’m plenty aware of how bi you are.” Changkyun smiles as Kihyun huffs a little laugh, ducks to his in his neck. They hold each other. “I don’t doubt that you love me.”

Changkyun really doesn’t doubt that Kihyun loves him. Kihyun dotes on him so much that him pulling away while Brad advanced made Changkyun think Kihyun wasn’t caring about him. “Hyungwon really told you all this?”

"Yeah. It made me think a lot.”

Changkyun laughs a little. Closes his eyes and just listens. “Welcome to my world.”

“It really sucks. But at least know I know why I feel the way I do. I'm working on this. And I can tell you, and say I’m sorry. I should’ve told you what I thought.” Kihyun snuggles Changkyun a little closer. It’s nice. “You’re my longest relationship.”

“You’re mine, too.” Changkyun says quietly.

“Unless I’m wrong, we’re… not open…?”

Changkyun doesn’t like that it’s a question. “Yeah, I’m not.” He lifts his head to look at Kihyun. “No, I want to be in a relationship. Just us two. Not… nothing else on the side.”

That needed to be said, apparently, because Kihyun leans against him with a smile, goes back to holding his face. “I trust you, Changkyun. I know I can trust you to tell me things. I know you can take care of it on your own, and would’ve let me know if you needed me. I just. I’m working on it. You’re gorgeous and people look and I get all defensive as if they were going to do something. Though I know I shouldn’t. Wish I could be like you and Hoseok and literally everybody else and feel all proud, but I’m not there yet.”

Changkyun smiles. “Oh, I love when people look at you.” He tugs Kihyun closer. “Like, yes, look at my man. He’s mine. Drool, bitch.” There is one thing he said that Changkyun can’t argue, though. He hasn’t stopped thinking about it. “You do kinda baby me. But I know that you do it out of love.”

“It’s the least I can do.” Kihyun rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. “I shouldn’t of said I baby you. That’s not… it’s not what I mean. You carried so much weight; yours and your moms, and Minhyuk’s, and Jooheon’s, you try to take on everyone else’s weight. I can take care of you.”

“Schedule my dentist appointments…” Changkyun laughs.

“Yeah. I’ll schedule your dentist appointments.” Kihyun laughs, leans in and kisses his cheek. “I’m sorry I acted like I didn’t care. I was trying not to be the jealous asshole boyfriend. But it came off wrong.”

“You’re supposed to trust me, and I’m glad that you know you can, but it’s also okay to be a little jealous.”

Kihyun nods, pulls a hand through Changkyun’s. “Yeah. I’m gonna break all Brad’s fucking fingers, at each knuckle.”

Changkyun waits for a beat. Kihyun still looks dead serious. “Uh,”

Kihyun’s response is a _hm?_ But he still looks murderous.

“Well I fired him so even if you went to the restaurant, he won’t be there anymore.”

“I’m sorry.” Kihyun says, serious again. “I’m really, really sorry. I got ahead of myself, and projected, and lashed out.” He looks Changkyun in the eyes, and Changkyun smiles, lets him in. “I won’t do that again.”

“I kept giving him the benefit of the doubt I don’t know why I kept fucking doing that.” Changkyun wants to believe not everyone fucking sucks. Some people fucking suck, though. “I love you and I trust you. I blew up for nothing.”

With a pat on Changkyun’s cheek, Kihyun says, “Why don't you take a shower, babe, and I’ll make you some food. And we can do something? The two of us?"

Changkyun nods quickly. "Can we watch a movie in bed?" 

"Yes, baby."

In the shower, Changkyun finds himself scrubbing his lips until they’re sore.

It takes a long time to pick something out. Like way longer than expected, and it's late, and Changkyun knows he won't be able to stay awake for the whole film. The excitement from the day is crashing him. It's even worse when he puts a pillow in Kihyun’s lap and Kihyun puts a hand in his hair.

"Half hour." Changkyun’s eyelids are heavy. "Tops."

Kihyun chuckles. "I give you ten minutes."

"Are we placing bets?"

"Loser pays next date night."

Changkyun sits up. " _Bet_. I'm gonna win and we're gonna go somewhere super fancy and I'mma get smashed on fancy booze."

"No cheating. Head back down." Kihyun pats the pillow in his lap.

Changkyun narrows his gaze. "That's cheating."

"You sitting up is cheating."

" _No_."

"Uh-huh."

"You know I sleep anywhere."

Kihyun laughs, pets the pillow again. "You _know_ you want to rest your head."

Changkyun stares at the pillow. If he puts his head down he's losing. Not that sitting up will keep him awake, either. He could just forfeit. He'd get to sleep and would still get a date. This is a very difficult decision. Kihyun laughs.

"We could just throw the whole bet out."

"Cool." Changkyun flops back down on the pillow. He makes a crying sound as Kihyun’s hand cards through his hair. Ten minutes. Tops. And he's out. He already took his glasses off, it's over. He doesn't plan on watching this movie.

Just as he's dozing, he hears Minhyuk’s voice. He doesn't know what they're saying, is too gone to pay attention, they're probably not even speaking English. He doesn't care. He's happy and sated, head in Kihyun’s lap, their argument behind them, understanding clearer, now. Flynn even shows a rare moment of tenderness with Changkyun by curling up under his arm.

Changkyun sleeps so hard he doesn't even wake up when Kihyun has to slip out from underneath him to properly lay in bed when the movie is over.

* * *

“Are you wearing a thong?”

Changkyun trips into his pants. “Yeah.” He pulls the pants up, tucking his shirt in.

“Is it comfortable?” Kihyun lays across Changkyun’s bed. He came over early, so he has to watch Changkyun figure out what the fuck he’s going to wear on their triple date with HyunMinJoo and HyungWonho. Changkyun frowns at his reflection, his shirt doesn’t match this pair of grey jeans. He turns to look at Kihyun, waiting for approval. Kihyun gives the outfit a thumbs down.

“It’s actually very comfortable, super soft." Changkyun steps out of the jeans, back on topic of his underwear. “My balls are cradled in little cotton clouds.” He spins so Kihyun can see the front.

Kihyun looks at the underwear, sticks his hand out and gestures for Changkyun to come over. Changkyun does, laughs as Kihyun pulls him in to plant a kiss on his ass.

“You don’t have a light wash pair of jeans?”

“I have, like, five of those.” He scoops them up into his arms.

“You know what?” Kihyun sits up, and Changkyun stands there with all his jeans in his arms, waiting to hear what Kihyun has to say. “I’m gonna go say hi to Ali. Call me when you’re done.”

“What,” Changkyun pouts as Kihyun kisses him. “Why?”

“Call me when you’re done!” Kihyun leaves the bedroom.

Light wash jeans don’t work. The rips don’t match the vibe of his turtleneck, he doesn’t like the second pair with his belt. He settles on the black jeans. He rolls his eyes at his reflection. He didn’t want to wear black jeans. He didn’t want to wear all black. That’s his go to winter color and he’s trying to not be so bland. You know who rocks the all black look? Hyungwon. Hyungwon looks so badass with his dark hair and slender lines. Changkyun feels like he isn’t cool enough to try and rock the all black look. Especially a turtleneck and a leather jacket? He feels like a poser. He goes through his closet again, picks out his denim jacket and, you know what? This isn’t that bad. He grabs his boots and heads down the hallway, catwalks into his mom’s room. Ali cheers, she’s such a good sport.

Kihyun is sitting on the end of Ali’s bed, watching TV with her. He throws both hands in the air.

“You look great!”

“It’s okay?” Changkyun looks down at his outfit. “It’s not… too much? Too bland? Too I’m-trying-too-hard-to-look-cool?”

“No, you look good.”

Ali leans forward, she looks at Kihyun’s look, his plum sweater and jeans, brown boots. “Where are you two headed? Date night?”

“With the others.” Kihyun nods, “Minhyuk, Jooheon and Hyunwoo, and Wonho and Hyungwon.”

“Ooh, to where?”

Kihyun pulls out his phone to show Ali the restaurant, but she takes one look at the prices and is not impressed. It’s a seafood spot, super popular, and even though the prices had Changkyun immediately go, “Not happening,” they decided, treat yourself. Which is never a good hole to go down.

“We’ll probably go to a bar afterwards for drinks.” Changkyun says, checking his own phone and the group chat for updates on everyone’s locations and ETA.

“If you need a ride my phone will be here, with me. Bruce should be home in a little bit, too.”

Knowing from personal experience, Changkyun would definitely call his mom up to pick him up from a bar, no matter how drunk he is.

“You know Jooheon doesn’t drink much, and neither does Hoseok. We’re fine.” Changkyun leans over to kiss the top of her head.

“Okay, I know. But just in case, call me if you need anything. And please, please, let me know whenever you get home. Or,” She glances at Kihyun. “Kihyun’s place. Just let me know when you’re safe.”

Changkyun will, no matter how drunk he gets. “Yeah,” He says, and he realizes how he’s been saying this with an alarming frequency, “I’m staying at Kihyun’s. I’ll let you know when I get there.”

Changkyun’s not moved out, but with the way he rarely comes home anymore, he might as well be. All of a sudden he feels guilty, bad, and it’s not like Ali has said anything that would make him feel like he should be, he just, it’s been a long week. A lot happened. He starts his new job in two days. He hasn’t seen her much because of their schedules. Changkyun sits in his mom’s lap and gives her a hug.

“Oh, you big baby.” She rubs up and down his back and gives him a good hug. “I’ll see you on Sunday?”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Changkyun doesn’t plan on getting smashed enough to have an all day hangover. He’ll come over and spend time with her later.

“Okay.” Ali lets him go, tells them to have a good night. They both wish her good nights, Changkyun promises, again, he’ll text her.

“Do you wanna take your mom out next weekend?” Kihyun asks as they get out to the car. “We could go out with her and Bruce.”

Changkyun smiles at the thought. “Yeah. You wanna do that?”

“Yeah, what if we went bowling? Or the arcade? Bruce likes those old games, right? Wait, let me find places…” Kihyun takes out his phone, ready to make a plan to hang out with Ali and Bruce. Before getting out of the driveway, Changkyun leans over to kiss Kihyun’s cheek.

“Love you,” He says, overflowing with it.

“Love you, too.” Kihyun turns to give him a quick peck, a little distracted with planning. They pull out onto the road, and Kihyun reaches for Changkyun’s hand. “Your hand. My thigh.”

Changkyun smiles, palming at Kihyun’s thigh. He’ll leave it there for the drive. He always does. “You got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
